the_omniverse_of_lawl_liquid_crystalfandomcom-20200215-history
Bootleg Pikachu
Character Description Bootleg Pikachu is the bootlegged version of the popular Pokemon, Pikachu, and a playable character in Lawl Liquid Crystal. Entrance A ball will be thrown off screen, and Bootleg Pikachu will fall out from it. Specials Neutral Special: Bootleg Pokeball Pikachu throws a Pokeball. If it hits an opponent, it simply damages an opponent and disappears. If it hits the ground a random bootleg Pokémon will pop out. There are many kinds of Bootleg Pokémon that can pop out. Porygon - Porygon will rise into the air as soon as he’s summoned, and will occasionally preform Zap Cannon, which stuns opponents for 2 1/2 seconds, Beedril - Beedril will swoop towards the nearest opponent and use its Prod attack on them, making them stand still and endure the pain while Pikachu can rush in and preform an attack on them. Beedril can also deflect physical projectiles as well. Psyduck - Phyduck will stun opponents with his psychic laser. Pressing B near him (though he can do this himself.) will make him grab the opponent and throw them either left or right. He will never throw opponents off ledges if he’s near one, though. Each Pokemon stays for 5 seconds, and after they disappear a 3 second lag will occur for this attack. While a Pokemon is out, you’ll throw Normal Pokeball projectiles with your Neutral B. Holding B will make an electric power field appear around Pikachu briefly, which not only stuns the opponent if they’re near it, but slows down their attacks. Side Special: Psyco-Togei Pikachu equips a Togepi. You can choose to hold it by holding the B button or throw it by tapping it. Choosing to hold it will cause your Side B to change to Metronome, which is based on the opponents themselves. (Ex. Weegee = Laser Focus, Golden Freddy = Scary Face) If you choose to throw the Togepi it will turn into a trap. Opponents who decide to walk towards it will be subject to the Togepi’s Charm move, which weakens the most powerful move in that opponent’s arsenal. You can try to attack it in its trap state, but if you do it’ll react by using Double Edge. Togepi will stay in both it’s trap and holding modes for 5 seconds. In trap mode, it can be destroyed with strong attacks, and in holding mode if Pikachu’s damage percentage reaches 150% or over it will disappear. Up Special: PikaFloat Pikachu inflates himself, a Pokeball symbol appearing behind him. From here a button prompt will be issued, and if the player presses the right button Pikachu will ascend upward. Do it incorrectly and you’ll fall. You can choose to ascend longer by holding B, but you’ll be subject to more button inputs. After 2 button inputs, you’ll fall back down. The Pokeball symbol will stay for a few seconds after the button input is performed correctly, and an opponent can easily get trapped if they get near it. They can button mash to get out, however. Pressing A while in the air will make Bootleg Pikachu preform a spin attack. Down Special: Crazy Drummer Pikachu gets out a drum and starts drumming. Like with the Up B, in order for this to be successful you must input a series of buttons in tune with the rhythm. If done right, you’ll preform a musical attack. The types of attacks are in correlation of the songs you play. You can select which song you want to use by holding B. Dangerous - Entirely random, but has the most powerful effects. Reflect - Deflects projectiles. Clap - Opponent is stopped in their tracks by three invincible slap attacks. 'FINAL SMASH: Pika-Glitch' Pikachu will begin to rise slowly in the air as a glitchy electrical power surrounds him. It stuns and damages to the touch and if one is damaged too much by it they’ll be sucked in. After a while of charging, the screen will be covered in electricity, which will cause the game to crash and resort in a reboot. After the reboot the stage will become a glitchy mess, with patches of glitch appearing everywhere. These squares of glitch stun and give knockback, and in some cases if an opponent was sucked into the orb Pikachu was in during the first part, a Bootleg enemy will appear out of it based on them. The stage will be like this for 8 seconds before going back to normal. Normals Others AAA Combo: Slap, Slap, Star Punch Attack Dash Attack: Pica-Man Tilts Forward: Takes out Felix the Cat’s magic bag, a boxing glove coming out and harming the player Aeriels Forward: Swings Adventure Island Projectile Back: Blows bubbles Down: Spindashes Downward Smash Attacks Side: A stack of Pika-Stack blocks appear, falling down Down: Preforms a glitchy thunderbolt attack Grabs Grab: Grabs opponent with tiny paws Pummel: Glitchy Shock Forward: Pikachu teleport glitches out of sight with the opponent, appearing quickly again as it tramples the opponent with a large tank Back: Pikachu teleport glitches out of sight with the opponent, appearing quickly again as it attacks the opponent with a sword as a ninja Taunts Up: *Throws PokeBall up in air and catches it* Side: “P̸̢̡͜͟-̀҉P̶̸̛҉-̡̕͘̕Ṕ̴̨͏ikachu!” Down: *Turns into a middle aged old man* Victory Options 1. "LOSE LOSE LOSE LOSE LOSE" 2. *Dances* 3. *Stands happily with his and Pacman's Family* Role in TTGWTB (Take the Good with the Bad) Alternate Costumes Half-Assed and Bootlegged - The original Bootleg Pikachu. Lime Flavored Clefairy - Based off of Clefairy’s appearance in the Pokemon Kero Kero Keroppi no Daibouken 2 Bootleg, Pokemon Green. Waninoko - Based off of Totodile. Jerry the Evee - Based off of Evee’s appearance in a Tom and Jerry Pokemon Bootleg, Pokemon Golden. Foreign Cousin - Based off of Pikachu’s appearance on the cover of a Bootleg. ”I Just Want To Be Loved” - Based off of the Pokemon, Mimiyuki. Trivia Category:Pokemon Category:Bootleg Category:Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Nintendo Category:All-Around Playstyled Character Category:FNAF/Undertale Era